


they're not quite mangoes but they're pretty as a peach!

by prettylittledarkstar



Series: A Collection of Reylo Shorts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, does this count as breast worship?, kylo ben loves rey's pretty little titties, they're like half-virgins, virgins being tedious virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittledarkstar/pseuds/prettylittledarkstar
Summary: titties are pretty. especially rey's.





	they're not quite mangoes but they're pretty as a peach!

**Author's Note:**

> written as a dialogue prompt fill for: "You gotta stop doing that." 
> 
> it's smut but it's short and choppyish so idk. i thought i'd post it here for the kids who aren't on tumblr!

“You gotta stop doing that.”

  
“Doing what?” She turned to face him and he hissed through his teeth, eyes staring upward to give her the shred of dignity she clearly was denying herself. 

  
“That.” He waved his hands in front of her bare chest, daring to meet her eyes while trying desperately to avoid her soft-looking skin, and the honeyed freckles specked over her slim shoulders, continuing to traipse down to the slope of her delicate, perky little—

  
“I’ve seen yours before,” she tilted her head to the side, doe eyes wide and misleadingly, naïvely innocent, “Are mine not pretty too?”

  
_Too?_  Force, at this rate she’d give him a heart attack before she’d give him an orgasm. 

  
More often than not, they had been connecting via the force at the most compromising times. Frequently, he would find himself in the midst of a steam cloud in the ‘fresher, only for the fog to clear and reveal Rey, who took a keen and unashamed interest in his body, surprisingly. She said that while he was rather insufferable (a lie), he was prettier than any scrawny male she had encountered on Jakku or otherwise. And she took such interests quite literally into her own hands. She loved to touch him, loved to run her deft fingers over his arms, over his shoulders, over his back, over his legs; he didn’t mind. At all. 

  
Now, he supposed, it was his force-induced turn to take an interest in her.

  
But Maker, he didn’t want to hurt her. While he fought alongside her in battle like of force to be reckoned with, there was something different about her, something softer when she was like this, with her hair down and her shoulders poised back so elegantly and her lips slightly parted to reveal that damned soft tongue that he wanted in his mouth, and fuck she was so interesting, so strange and so beautiful. And he didn’t want to taint that by smearing his bleakness all over her.

  
His ears burned red and he prayed that his hair covered them. “I—”

  
“I understand.” She looked at the ground now, arms coming up to grip themselves over her chest as she fluttered her lashes on the tops of her cheeks.

  
Fucking— “No.”

  
He stepped forward and reached out to grab her wrists, but drew back sharply, burned with the realization that he had promised himself never to touch her again with his gloves. His movements were frantic as he pulled them off and immediately grabbed her wrists, tugging them away from those pretty tits. This time he did chance a look at them; expectedly, they did not disappoint him nor his groin.

  
Fuck. 

  
_Fuck_. Sweet freckles and perky nipples aching to be touched, smooth skin begging to feel even the ghost of a fingertip.

  
Sloppily, he rested his hand over one of them and noticed how she fit entirely in his palm. And fuck, he felt like a stupid teenager but she was so soft and the way she shivered had him working his jaw to quiet his dick.

  
“Ok?” he whispered, saw her nod shortly to confirm.

  
“They’re small,” she said, embarrassed.

  
Kylo turned his head to the side, as if pondering, and said, “I think they’re quite nice.” Because they were.

  
Then he grabbed them both and tweaked her nipples ever playfully, loving the soft inhalation of breath she took. It had him curling his toes in his boots, but her tender moan was nearly enough to send him over the edge where he stood.

  
And so he dropped to his knees and dared to take one of them into his mouth, and fuck, that was the right thing to do because her knees buckled and hit him right in his chest as she held onto his shoulders to hold herself upright. Kylo dragged his tongue from the soft underside of her breast, over her nipple, and up her chest, reveling in how he could make her tremble so much that he was forced to grip her hips to help steady her. When he switched sides and decided to suck on her nipple, he was pleased to find that he could fit almost all of her breast into his mouth and somehow, she very much appreciated it with a throaty whine that came from behind a hand she had clamped over her mouth.

  
He continued this in a rhythm and could no longer keep his dick contained, but it wasn’t about him tonight, this was for her. 

  
Soon enough she had one hand knotted into his hair and the other lost in her underwear and fucking pinch him, he was dreaming, this couldn’t have been real because it was too perfect to have her trembling beneath his tongue. But yeah, he wasn’t dreaming, and fuck, it was real. And Maker, her legs shook as she came with a quiet cry eyes screwed shut and mouth open. She was panting as he planted a gentle kiss between her breasts and leaned back to look up at her.

“Rey?”

  
“Yes, Ben?”

  
“You’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little humor, a little smut. please light me on fire if you ever see me walking down the street. or take me to confession.
> 
> send me a prompt on my tumblr!
> 
> see ya, friends!
> 
> xx anya


End file.
